Indonesia Influence
As you can see, there is a references what related with Indonesia cultures in Nichijou series. Sepak Takraw In one episode Mio wakes up late because her alarm clock is not working and her mother goes to sepak takraw meet. What flashes in Mio's mind reveals her understanding about the sport. However, that might be the only thing she knows because she doesn't even respond to Yukko's morning greeting. Reference to sepak takraw has been decided since Nichijou Prototype. Bahasa Bahasa is a language used by Indonesian, Malaysian and Bruneian people. Selamat Pagi Selamat Pagi (スラマッパギ ''Suramappagi'') means Good Morning '''in Indonesia/Malay greeting. this is Yukko's morning greeting. Yuuko's greeting always blurry to Mio and Mai. Selamat Malam '''Selamat Malam (スラマッマラム ''Suramammaramu'') means Good Night '''In Indonesia/Malay greeting. Mai's response to Yukko's morning greeting. Selamat Tinggal In Indonesia/malay means '''Goodbye. In one episode Yukko, Mio, and Mai run towards a train that will depart soon. Yukko is the only one 'safe' while the other two look on from the other side of train door. Yukko says selamat tinggal (セラマーティンガ"ル'" ''Seramattinga"'ru") with the last consonant l pronounced as ru(ル). This fact reveals that Yukko is not very proficient in Indo and Malay. Bear as Beruang (in dispute) There is a speculation about a Malay pun in Episode 2, Part 5. So far we have found no confirmation whether the pun was intentional and someone saw it simply as a straight Japanese pun. Note from : Am I the only one here that gets the pun as japanese pun instead of indo/malay pun? "aru toki ha kuma, soshite mata aru toki ha~a- ku- ma" which as a pun it could mean "sometimes i'm a bear, other times i'm a devil" which is shown as she takes mio's money I dunno, even if the show did involves parts of indo and malay as their randomness I still think this is a Japanese show aired in Japan. I think you're overthinking this since I doubt they make this as pun that only Indonesian and Malaysian people understand. While pocketing Mio's money, her elder sister said this phrase : * Japanese : 'ある時はクマ、そしてまたある時は…ク-マ ' * Romanji : aru toki wa '''kuma', soshite mata aru toki wa- ku-ma * English translation : sometimes I'm a bear, and other times I'm a be-ar. * Indonesian translation : Kadang-kadang aku adalah beruang, '''dan kadang-kadang aku adalah '''ber - uang. In Indo and Malay bear translation is beruang, while (noting ク-マ = ku-ma → be-ar) it became Ber - Uang '''(Uang means Money), it means you won!sort like "rich" / got a money.. Putting these together, we'll have: "sometimes I'm a bear, other times I also '''have money". Yoshino uttered the 2nd phrase at the time when she pocketed Mio's money. So, is the pun intentional or a weird coincidence? Gamelan This Easter Egg was brought to light by user mikoo at animesuki forum. It appears in several forms throughout the series, like in episode 7 below: To be more precise, since there are lots of tribes in Indonesia, gamelan is a traditional musical instruments of Javanese and Balinese tribes.Historically they are one, but deliberating on it might causes unnecessary arguments about religions, so let's not talk about it.. Soeharto In the "Chic Things" segment in Episode 10, the man eating sushi with his bare hands resembles Indonesia's second President, Soeharto. References Category:Trivia